End Game: The Chase's End
by PhantomSky
Summary: This is my take on what could've been Grand Chase's Ending #LongLiveTheChase *Updated* Everything is now fixed.
1. The Chase's End

The Chase's End

* * *

Author's Notes: Well this is my take on what might be the ending of Grand Chase. The story branches out in the end and its your choice on what ending you want to read.  
This story assumes Atum/Archimedia is not canon.  
This story takes place after Tower of Disappearance.  
This story is a summarized version. So please don't expect all the details are there and besides I don't want to make characters too OOC. And I had to rush it since I want to Upload it on April 15th the same day as GC closes.  
Since I was originally from GCPH I might have used GCPH Job Names like Sistina = Starlet. But Rufus is all good :)  
And this assumes that the one who called KazeAze in ToD was in fact Baldinar

* * *

"Ronan! Wake up!" Elesis shouted as she nudged the spell knight. "Arme, can't you do something?" the knight said as she faced the mage with tears in her

eyes. "The damage is too heavy, my spells won't work on him," she said. "Maybe if he regains consciousness, then the spells might work." She continued.

Amy walked towards Elesis and sat down beside her. "He is alive," Amy started, "the prophecy is not yet broken." "Who cares about your stupid prophecy?"

Elesis said angrily as she grabbed the Sistina's shirt. "For all we know, you might be the traitor in that big big prophecy. Doesn't it fit you? You know oracles and

the traitor is the one who knows oracles," the knight added as she slapped Amy.

"Why did you do that to Amy?" Jin asked angrily as he came to Amy's rescue. "Well, that stupid girlfriend of yours is starting to get into my nerves!" the ruby

knight replied as she let go of Amy's shirt. "Why don't we settle this with a fight?!" Elesis exclaimed as she picked up her sword. As she was about to stand up,

she felt someone hold her hand. "Don't…Elesis…Please?" Ronan said as he looked at the knight. "Ro…Ronan! You're alive!" Elesis exclaimed as she dropped her

sword and hugged the spell knight.

The heavy atmosphere that was upon the group lifted as they regrouped and treated each other's wounds. While Amy was treating Jin's wound on his

knuckles, Elesis approached her. "I…I'm sorry for what happened earlier," Elesis said rather embarrassed. "That's okay!" the Sistina exclaimed rather cheerfully,

"I was the one at fault. You're down in the dumps and there I was out of the blue blurting out that prophecy," she added. "Well, I would like to hear what will

happen to us," the ruby knight said as she sat beside Amy.

Amy called upon 11 more people which were Elesis, Arme, Lass, Ronan, Jin, Sieghart, Mari, Asin, Lime, Edel. They talked about the oracle and prophecy and

after a few minutes, they regrouped with the others.

"So… what did Amy tell you?" Lire asked curiously. "Amy said that we should really go to Elyos," Ronan replied. "Elyos!" Dio exclaimed. "How do we do it then?"

he asked rather curiously. "Well, we should return to Bermesiah, Amy says there seems to be some disturbance that might open a dimensional rip towards

Elyos," Rin said as she fanned herself.

The chase returned to Kanavan as they thought it was the best place for one to regroup and talk about their plans. The halls were lively as a party for the

Chase's return was being held. Edel did not like parties that much and as a result, she decided to take a stroll through the halls of Kanavan's castle. While

walking, she heard a familiar voice talking to what seems to be his assistant. "Uhm, can you comeback and pick me up in 15 minutes time?" the voice which

seemed to be a man's voice said. "If that is your wish, Master Adel," a girl's voice replied.

"Adel? Don't tell me…" Edel said as she looked stealthily at the corner of the hall waiting for the girl to be out of sight. She walked down the hall where the so

called "Adel" was. As she was walking, she stopped by the terrace where a wheel-chair was parked. "Oh I wonder where sister is," the male voice said.

"People said that she became a Serdin Knight but, she doesn't seem to be in Serdin. She doesn't seem to be in Kanavan either. Oh where could you be?"

"B…Brother?" the Major said rather surprised. As the man faced Edel, he was shocked to see his sister standing before him. "E…Edel!" his brother exclaimed as

they hugged each other. "Where have you been? When I returned to ile de Frost, you weren't there!" Edel said as tears formed in her eyes. "Let's just say I

became lucky and Eluna found me lying in front of Kamiki's castle," Adel said as he chuckled a bit. The two continued to talk until the girl returned, turns out the

girl was Eluna. "Thank you for taking care of my brother. I cannot express my gratitude to what you have done," Edel said as she bowed in front of Eluna. "No

need to be so formal," Eluna said rather shocked as she wasved her hands in front of her as if to tell Edel to stand already. The three continued to talk as they

went inside the banquet hall to introduce Adel to the chase.

After the introductions and the banquet ended, Edel told his brother about their current situation. To the Chase's surprise it seems like Adel knows something

about it. "A dimensional rip…hmm…," Adel said as he started thinking. "While looking out the balcony, I noticed a dark shadow enveloping the forgotten city or

whatever that area you locals call it," he added as he batted an eye to Ronan. "Y…Yeah, Its Forgotten City," the spell knight replied as he looked away. "Well, I

guess we better hurry up, we don't know how long Aernas would hold up," A figure from the dark appeared as if he was talking to air. "Isn't that!" Elesis

exclaimed. "How do you know my father's sword skills!" she exclaimed as she grabbed Zero's collar. "It was like Sieghart's story pretty much," he said in a

rather soft tone. "Do you know where he is?" Elesis continued as she let go of Zero's collar. "No," the Wanderer replied. "All I know is that what that man over

there is telling is indeed true," he said as he pointed Adel. "The Forgotten City seems to be enveloped in shadows," he continued.

The Chase rushed to the Forgotten City and to their surprise, at the heart of the city, a large portal-like object was in the middle. "I guess this is it?" Ley said

as she called on Jeeves. "I do sense demons behind that portal, master," Jeeves replied. After a short discussion, the group one by one jumped inside the

portal. Sieghart was the last to jump. But before he could jump, he felt a hand tugging his hand and stopping him.

"Sieghart…Please…help me…" a man with darki teal-ish hair said as he looked up to the sky. "Who…who are you?" the immortal asked. The man did not answer.

Instead, he took his sword and slashed a little wound on his arm. "Whoa! You're one crazy person," Sieghart replied in awe. The man stretched his arm out

and positioned it near Sieghart's face. "That smell…are you a…highlander?" The man explained his story, his pains, his sufferings, and his name which he said

was Uno. Sieghart explained that he could tell more about himself but they should head to Elyos first.

"You're late, Sieghart!" Elesis shouted as she saw the highlander. Sieghart rushed to the ruby knight and explained his situation and introduced Uno. The other

members on the other hand explained to Sieghart that Amy went berserk and left. "It was like she was possessed. She kept on shouting that the prophecy is

fulfilled and that Baldinar wins or something," Ryan said rather confused.

Elyos was like Aernas. If not for the citizens' appearance, one would mistake it for Aernas anytime. "Elyos…seems quite like Aernas," Asin said as he looked

around. "Yeah it is!" Ley said enthusiastically as if she was ready to go on a shopping spree after being away from Elyos for 2 years. The Chase continued and

they decided to take rest in the CrimsonRiver's residence.

[Insert Filler Dungeons Here]

They finally arrived at the highest peak of Elyos. "I remember this is where we first saw the portal that connected to Aernas," Dio reminisced. "I remember," Ley

said as she looked up, "This peak is the nearest to Aernas. Since Elyos is the flipside of Aernas it is positioned that if you get lucky that you fly towards the end

of Aernas' sky at a certain speed, you'll come falling down into Elyos. No one has done that yet though," She added.

"You have finally arrived," a voice said as three figures appeared from the dark. "Baldinar!" Sieghart shouted. "KazeAze!" Lass said in a disgusting tone. "Amy!

Please! I beg you," Jin said rather desperate.

"Battle Positions Everyone!" Elesis shouted as the Chase started to disperse. Dio, Ley, and Zero fended off Baldinar as Rufus, Lire, Ryan, and Uno fended off

KazeAze. Jin on the other hand confronted Amy. The rest of the Chase held their hands and formed a circle as they started chanting. "They couldn't have…"

Baldinar thought to himself as his sword clashed with Dio's scythe.

"Amy, come on. Snap out of it," Jin said as he approached the Sistina. "What do you mean, Jin? I am perfectly normal," the Sistina said as she taunted the

fighter. The Sistina started shooting at Jin which the fighter evaded easily. "You know I won't hurt you Amy!" the fighter shouted.

"Everything's ready!" the 10 disciples said in a rather rushed tone. Jin grabbed Amy and ran towards them. "Let go of me you imbecile!" Amy shouted. Jin

pretended not to hear. As he approached the circle, Lime grabbed Amy's hand while Jin grabbed Asin's. A flash of light engulfed the whole peak.

Everyone could hear the screams of Baldinar and KazeAze. As the light subsided, Lire, Ryan, Dio, Ley, Rufus, Zero, and Uno saw the 12 disciples on the ground.

"Elesis?" Lire asked as she shook Elesis' body.

* * *

And now for the split! Go to 2 for the bad ending and 3 for the good one :)


	2. Bad Ending

-BAD ENDING-

"She's dead…" was all Lire could say. Ryan and the rest tried to wake the other up but it seems like all of them are dead. "It was all part of the prophecy," Dio

said, "The 12 shall sacrifice their lives…" he continued.

After three days, the remaining members of the Chase decided that it was only right for the 12 to be buried where they came from, Aernas. Literally the whole

world of Aernas was struck with grief.

"No…my little princess can't be!" a man with red hair shouted as he pushed people away just to get in front of where the 12 caskets are. "Is this what I get for

leaving her when she was still young?" the man said. The man was Elscud, Elesis' long lost father. After KazeAze was vanquished the dimensional rip was

forced open causing the knights that disappeared years ago to return.

On the other casket, the members of the Violet Mage guild were in tears as they saw the battle mage lying down, lifeless. Even the RGM's of Kanavan were

there to pay homage to the fallen spell knight.

"My brother… may you rest in peace," Rufus said as he turned his back from the casket to sit somewhere far from the crowds.

Vanessa, Gaia, and Iblis on the other hand were there in front of Amy's casket as they talked about her.

People crowded Jin and Asin's caskets were a little crowded as the whole of Aernas wanted to see the last Silver Knight and the so called Fox of Kanavan.

"Thank you…for everything," Uno said while facing the highlander's casket. "I thought we would settle this once and for all. I can't believe you had to die now,"

Dio said with a disappointed tone.

Duel was there too but he only stared at Mari's casket.

People who seemed to survive the chaos that has befallen the village of Gaon went to pay homage to the goddess' machination, Rin.

Holy Knights were present too "You have come a long way, Lime," one of them said.

"After all these years, we have met. And yet, you had to leave me this early," Adel said as he shed a tear looking at Edel.

-END-

* * *

I hope you had fun reading and it still makes me sad thinking GC has closed down but all good things do come to an end. #LongLiveTheChase


	3. Good Ending

-Good Ending-

"Oh come on! I'm tired as hell!" Elesis said as she raised her hands up in the air. "Elesis! You're alive!" Lire said happily. "Gimme dem MP Potions!" Arme shouted.

"Arme!" Ryan exclaimed. The rest of the 12 started waking up and the whole Chase gleefully returned to Aernas after three days.

Everyone in Aernas was enveloped in a joyful atmosphere. The town rejoiced and everyone had a fun time. Rin finally got to meet and reunite with survivors of

what happened to Gaon. Lime on the other hand found Holy Knights joining the fun and decided to talk to them.

At least that is what everyone thought. While Elesis was resting in her room, she was still quite sad. Today was her birthday, the 5th of August. She was happy

that the Chase remembered her birthday and that they gave her gifts. What puzzled her however was that Ronan was ignoring her. But most of all, her father

was still nowhere to be found. As she was reminiscing about those thoughts, Ronan knocked on her door. "Who is it?" Elesis said as she rubbed her eyes to

remove signs of tears. "It's me, Ronan," the spell knight replied. As Elesis opened the door, she saw a familiar face. "F…Father!" she shouted as she hugged the

man in front of her. The man in front of her was Elscud, her father. "Ro…Ronan, How did…y…you?" she asked still tearing up from what happened. "Oh come on

let's go to the banquet hall and I shall tell you everything," Ronan said as he escorted Elesis and Elscud down to the banquet hall.

-END-

* * *

I still haven't gotten over the fact that GC is gone. #LongLiveTheChase


End file.
